A Party with the Old FlyBoys
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Harm takes Mac with him to a party with his old flying buddies.


__

A Party with the Old Fly-Boys

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Complete

Category: Romance

Spoilers: None

Season: Post-Season Four, Pre-Season Five

Rating: PG-13

Content Warning: No violence, mild language, some sexual reference

Summary: Harm takes Mac with him to a party with his old flying buddies.

Author's Note: This story is in my own universe.

Pairing: Harm/Mac

Disclaimer: Theses characters do not belong to me, Harm and Mac are property of David Bellsario. So **DO NOT** sue me!

Summary: Harm takes Mac with him to a party with his old flying buddies.

* * *

Daniel's Bar

2100 Hours 

"So these guy's are your old flying buddies huh?" Mac asked as she undid her seat belt. Harm looked at her and said, "You'll like them Mac." She stepped out of the car and said, "I never said I wouldn't like them, Harm." He shot her that look that makes her go to putty.

"Come on Mac. Let's go inside and have some fun, " Harm said leading her inside.

When they got inside there was a pile of guys in the back of the bar playing pool. Mac looked at Harm and said, "Those your buddies?" Harm smiled and said, "Absolutely." Mac smiled at herself. This was going to be a night to remember. "Well, what are you waiting for go say hey, It's been a long time since you've seen them…GO!" she said pushing him while she went to the bar. 

As Harm walked to them one of them recognized him and shouted, "Well if it isn't Harmon Rabb. How's it going man long time no see." The young man named Kyle said hugging Harm. They pulled away from each other and Harm spoke, "So what's happening, Kyle?" Kyle smiled and said, "Nothing but the skies and the woman, Harm. Say, did Harmon Rabb not bring a lady friend with him?" Kyle looked at the bar a noticed a woman sitting drinking by herself. "Is she the lady friend you brought with you?" Kyle asked. Harm turned and said, "Yep, Major Sarah MacKenzie. She's my partner at JAG. One hell of a lawyer, she doesn't like to fly though." 

"She's quit a good looking lady, Harm. She not in the navy though, " Kyle said. "Marines, " Harm simply said. Kyle smiled so big and said, "I would have never thought that Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. would go for a woman marine especially when she's the same rank as he is." 

Next thing they knew Mac started to walk over to them and when she reached them she said, "Is this one of your old friends?" Harm smiled and introduced the two, "This is Lieutenant Commander Kyle Connors used to be my wing man, and this is Major Sarah MacKenzie." Kyle extended his hand in a friendly handshake, "Pleasure to meet you Major." "Please call me Mac, " she said still shaking his hand.

The rest of the evening Harm got to talk to all of his old buddies and introduce all them to Mac. Kyle had also brought a lady friend with him so she had someone to talk to while Harm was off playing.

The woman's name was Angel and she was trying to get Mac to do a line dance with her to Shania Twains 'Any Man of Mine'. "You know the line dance to her song don't you, " Angel asked as she was pulling Mac out of her seat. Mac was kind of tired of sitting and not dancing so she screamed, "Yes, I do let's do this."

There were six women on the dance floor and the rest of the people moved so they could do the line dance. Kyle was standing next to Harm and he tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Hey, Harm looks like you get to see your partner do a line dance." 

Harm turned just when the song started and saw six woman line dancing to 'Any Man of Mine' All the men in the place began to yell and scream for joy when they began to dance. Harm stared at Mac. He had no idea she could line dance. She looked like she was having the time of her life dancing up there. "She can move can't she, " Kyle said coming to stand next to Harm looking at Mac. "Yes, she can, " Harm said with a sly grin on his face. He watched her hips move to the music, and smiled to himself. 

Mac was laughing along with Angel who was also busting out laughing. They were both a little caught off guard by the crowd they had attracted. The other four women fell behind and left the floor while Mac and Angel stayed on the floor and continued to dance to the song. They even began to sing to the song. 

Harm continued to watch Mac as she danced. Then when the song ended Angel said something to Mac and went to sit down. It was a slow song that started and he figured this is an opportunity to dance with her. Shania Twains 'From This Moment' started. Harm walked up to her with his fly-boy grin and held out his hand. 'Damn him that is the third time tonight he's made my knees weak' She took it and he brought her to him and she laid her head to his chest and began to dance with each other. 

They danced with each other slowly him leading them wherever they were going. She loved it when he was in control it meant the only time she could put her guard down. He loved it when she submitted like this to him it meant he could see her for a woman she is. 

When the song was over he looked down at her and said, "Now, tell me where you learned to line dance. My mom is the only other person I know who can line dance that well." Mac laughed and said, "Well, sailor it's a long drawn out story that will lead into another one that I don't think you are ready to here." Harm smiled and said, "Well I must say you caught everyone's attention including mine." She laughed again, "It's been years since I've done that. I'm surprised I still have it in me." Harm was wondering if she could see his surprise or not. 

They went the rest of the night dancing and having conversation with Harm's old friends from his squadron. It was getting late and Harm noticed that Mac was looking a little exhausted. 

Harm stood from his spot at the table he, Kyle, Mac and Angel were sitting at and said, "Well it's been great, but I think we're gonna turn in." Mac and Angel said there good-byes and Mac said goodnight to Kyle and Harm did as well. 

On there way out Mac began laughing. Harm looked at her with confusion and said, "What's so funny, Mac?" 

"This was a great night Harm. I really appreciate you inviting me up here with you, " she said starting to calm down. "Your welcome, " Harm said getting into the car. She got in with him and said, "It's just been a really long time since I've gone to a bar and had a great time without drinking…well it's the only time I've ever had a great time without drinking at a bar."

Harm smiled at her and started the car and drove to his place.

* * *

Harm's Apartment

0200 Hours 

They drove up to his place and got out of the car and Mac looked at Harm and said, "Thanks for the evening, Harm. I really needed to get out." He smiled and said, "You want to come up and have some coffee before you head home?" She nodded and followed him.

Outside his apartment door she felt a since of strangeness come over her and thought about passing up the coffee, but changed her mind when the door to his apartment opened. Harm walked in and through his keys on the table and went strait to the kitchen and started to brew some coffee. Mac went to sit on the couch. She felt something different by being in his place now. It wasn't a bad feeling, but one she had never felt before.

She was brought from here revere by hearing Harm's voice. She looked up to see him staring at her and she knows he said something, but didn't here him. "What?" she said confused.

Harm smiled and said, "Mac the music was a little loud, but not that loud. I said what's the matter you look like something's bothering you."

She shook her head no and got up to go to his window and look out it. Harm slowly walked up behind her, but also kept his distance. "Did someone at the bar say something to you?" he asked worried. She smiled and turned and said, "No, it has nothing to do with tonight exactly. I don't know I just…." 

Harm just looked at her and began to wonder what was going on in her pretty little head. Mac suddenly looked up and said, "Really nothings bothering me. Now go check on that coffee fly-boy." She turned and looked out the window again and Harm went to check on the coffee.

While in the kitchen he looked at her and thought to himself She's uneasy about something, and I'm gonna find out what He poured her coffee and his own and carried it to the coffee table in the living room. "Here we go, your coffee is served ma'am, " Harm said sitting on the couch and Mac sitting at the same time next to him.

"So, Mac you never did tell me how you learned to line dance so well, " he said giving her a mischievous smile. Mac giggled a bit and said, "No way am I telling you how I learned how to dance like that because it will open a brand new can of worms." He still didn't give up. "Come on Mac you can tell me anything. Now come on spill, " he said smiling.

"Harmon Rabb Jr. I said no!" she said sternly but smiling at the same time.

His eyes got big and he said, "Now I know it's something good you called me Harmon Rabb Jr., and the only time you do that is when you really have something to hide." She couldn't help but laugh at him. I love his smile it could melt me every time he does it. Does he know what he does to me Mac thought.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you have got to promise not to laugh, " she said pointing a finger at her. He nodded his head and became silent.

"After boot camp and basic and all that, my platoon went out to party. They were all line dancing and there was this guy who was teaching them how to do it, and I was just sitting at a table watching and laughing as they tried to dance. Well, the guy looked over at me and said for me to come up and dance with him. I got up there and to my surprise he began to dirty dance with me. After that he taught me how to line dance. There are you happy now, Harm? " She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, thank you very much. That was definitely a black-mail story, " he said grinning.

She pointed her finger and he held up his hands up with defeat and surrender. 

"You do dance very well Mac, " he said softly.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at his soft voice.

He put his coffee down and said, "Ok, Mac something is really bothering you now what is it." His gaze was not flexing at all and she thought she would pass out it he didn't look away or if she didn't.

"Nothing, " she said having to look away from him.

She felt his hand gently grab her chin and make her look back at him. "Come on Mac you can tell me, " he said whispering while looking at her lips the whole time.

Then…it happened. Neither one knew who made the first touch. When they parted they looked at each other and just stared. 

"What just happened?" "What just happened?" They both asked in unison.

They continued to stare after they both spoke. But nothing was coming out of their mouths so they decide instead of talking about it they slowly brought their lips back together and kissed. The kiss was slow and gentle. Mac was the first to pull away this time.

"Harm…" she asked a little breathless.

"Yea, " he answered.

"How long have we been waiting to do this?" she asked still staring at his lips.

He place his hands on either side of her face and made her look at him and he said, "Four long years Sarah." And he brought her lips back on his.

The End

Possible sequel but I'm not sure yet. Please send any type of feedback you like every one has there opinion. 


End file.
